Crayons, a coloring aid, is made up of different formulations and colors of waxes. For the purposes of drawing, coloring, sketching and artwork, these are held by a human hand and scrubbed directly on the art surface which can be paper, canvas, cloth, etc. The general traits of this manual process are: The coloring patterns are generally random with lots of in-between white spaces. The artwork does not look to be uniformly colored, vibrant, or striking. It is slow process. The crayons break leaving shorter lengths behind, and they generally go waste are discarded. Additionally, once the crayon gets shorter than a length where it cannot be held comfortably in the hand, it has to has to be discarded. Consequently, a complete crayon is almost never utilized. The manual process of holding crayons transfers wax and color on to the hands and make them messy. Only a single color can be used at a time and different colors cannot be mixed to create new colors.
The present invention provides an automated pen where crayons are inserted into cold or warm cartridges placed in a docking case. These cartridges are then picked up by the present invention and heated rapidly to deliver liquid wax via its tip. The present invention thus helps the user complete any artwork or other project with liquid wax. The processes of changing colors or wax materials can be achieved by switching cartridges using a docking case. This process overcomes the unfavorable traits listed previously. The specific benefits of the present invention include, but are not limited to: liquid wax yields uniform, vibrant and striking wax paintings. The process is relatively much faster. Melted crayons do not break and are consumed in its entirety. If a melted crayon is not completely consumed, the cartridge can be re-inserted, and the remaining portion can be completely consumed in the future. As such there is no waste. Since the crayon is not held in the bare hand, there is no wax or color transfer onto the hands and fingers. Different colored crayon pieces can be inserted into the same cartridge to create new colors of liquid wax.